The present disclosure generally relates to microfluidic dispensers, cartridges and analysis systems for analyzing biological samples.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved microfluidic dispenser, a cartridge and an analysis system over those dispensers, cartridges and analysis systems known in the art.